Lock nut systems are often connected to shafts and utilized to inhibit rotation of the retaining nut relative to such shafts. For example, such systems are often utilized on motor vehicles including axles and wheel ends. Typically, a lock nut will be engageable with a locking member or keeper which inhibits movement of the nut relative to the shaft. The locking member may include a protruding portion which extends into a slot or receiving portion of a shaft. The locking member may also engage the nut such that there is little or no movement between the nut and shaft. Such locking members are often made of stamped sheet metal.
In certain types of lock nuts the nut is locked into place on a shaft, such as an axle or spindle, by placing a retaining member into a recess within the nut. The retaining member or a keeper connected to the retaining member may have a plurality of teeth which interlock with teeth of the nut. Also, the retaining member or keeper may have a protrusion such as a key which interlocks with the shaft. To lock the nut on the shaft the protrusion or key must interlock with the shaft and the teeth of the retaining member or keeper interlocks with the teeth on the nut. However, if the nut is threaded onto the shaft at a specified torque, the nut may need to be rotated to adjust the position of the nut teeth so that they mesh with the teeth of the retaining member or keeper while the protrusion or key interlocks with the shaft. The adjustment of the nut by such rotation will, however, change the torque and resultant force applied by the nut onto the bearing on the shaft which the nut retains and contacts. Such a change in torque may not be desirable.
Thus, a need exists for lock nut systems which allow the retaining member to lock the nut into position without necessarily requiring additional rotation of the nut, and thus no significant change in the torque applied to the nut.